Shakopee Republic
|connectedresources = }} Shakopee Republic is a tiny, under developed, and young nation at 12 days old with citizens primarily of Mexican ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Shakopee Republic work diligently to produce Wheat and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Shakopee Republic has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Shakopee Republic allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Shakopee Republic believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Shakopee Republic will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. _:. Private Nation Messages Your nation is at war! View the War & Battle page for more details. Your population density of 3.83 population per mile is at a good level at this time. Your military of 36 (39) soldiers is considered adequate strength for the size of Shakopee Republic. The infrastructure of Shakopee Republic is adequate at the time with a level of 5.00. Note: The nation was named for a part of Minnesota in which it was formerly located. The name de facto is Free Republics of Americka. The capital, Fredericksburg, is a small but thriving city outside of Washington D.C. The mid-sized country has no other cities of note. It is very warlike, currently waging war against two countries: Groverland,and drummin4life. It has territory on two sides of the Potomac River, though the large majority of the land is to the West of the Potomac. The FSA's only outpost East of the Potomac is the small fortified town of Wellington Beach. Other towns, all West of the Potomac, are Spotsylvania (approx. 10 miles south by southeast of Fredericksburg), Falmouth (approx. 3 miles North of Fredericksburg), and Aquia Harbor (approx. 15 miles North of Fredericksburg, and home to Fort Northchurch, the defense of the FSA's Northern border. CAPO VERDE WAR For a brief period, war was waged between the F.S.ofA. and Capo Verde, a small and harmless country. Neither side gained significantly, and the war was mutually ended. Capo Verde is now on good terms with the F.S.A. THE TWO NATIONS WAR While technically two seperate wars, the GROVERLAND FRONT and the DRUMMIN4LIFE FRONT are the names given to the two seperate theaters of the "war". Declared at seperate times, they are only called a single war due to the fact that they are both currently being waged. (as of 2/1/08). Groverland has been all but defeated, due to the CN loophole that states a nation cannot be attacked while it has no soldiers left. Drummin4life still has a small battalion, but is on the very lip of the jaws of defeat. Surrender has been offered to Groverland (as of 2/1/08) by the FSA. Groverland has not yet responded.